


It Could Be Worse

by Huxy



Series: Detroit Fanfics [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Moving In Together, Roommates, Smut, postgame, they move to Canada
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-18 09:53:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15483132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Huxy/pseuds/Huxy
Summary: Takes place postgame:Hank had gotten fired, of course, he did. He called it early retirement but, Connor corrected him. With a worried tone Connor told him that he would be out of money in weeks so, Hank has to find another job. Connor wants to help out so, after convincing Hank, the two move away from Detroit in hopes of finding a new life.The boys and Sumo move to Canada.





	1. Chapter 1

  After their embrace, Hank pulled back, "I got fired for your little stunt, but, I do believe it's worth it." He spoke fondly, "I could finally move to Florida." The android squinted, "Florida? Lieutenant Anderson," Hank interrupted, "I'm not a lieutenant anymore." Even if he wasn't currently a lieutenant, let alone a detective, Connor felt that he truly still was.

   He sighed, his eyebrows furrowing, "Okay, Hank, Florida is incredibly expensive. Last time I checked you didn't have the funds to even live in Detroit." Last time he checked? Hank felt that this was an incredibly uncalled-for breach of privacy, "What do you mean last time?" Connor looked up at him, "Well, at the Eden Club, I saw your accounts." With a small hum of approval, Hank spoke, "What do you recommend as my new financial adviser?" Connor sensed the sarcasm, "Well, Canada is much cheaper," he elaborated, "Your money is worth more in Canada."

   He grinned, "Also, androids aren't there so, I'd be like a human.  I could get a job because I would look," he tilted his head slightly,  "Unique,"  Hank raised an eyebrow, "What makes you think you'll be with me?" To Hank's surprise, Connor's response was a stutter, "Uh, Well, I, Jericho doesn't trust me," he said plainly. After all that he'd done? Hank didn't seem to understand, "What do you mean? I lost my job."

    Connor sighed and crossed his arms, "Well, I killed some of Jericho's original leaders. Markus told me my job had been completed and that I was," he frowned, "too dangerous." Hank clicked his tongue and put an arm around Hank, sensing the android's disappointment, "It's alright, I, although they're androids they are flawed."

   Connor was about to disagree, about to say that androids don't have any flaws but, the look that Hank gave him made him silent. Deviancy was a flaw.  He sighed, "If Jericho won't take you, I will." Connor grinned, "Thanks, Li-," he corrected himself, he corrected his own mistake, "Hank." The two grinned as they stood in front of the closed chicken shack, the snow still falling softly around them.

 

\---

  Is this good? If you want more just leave kudos or a comment. If I do more chapters I'll make them longer and worth reading. 


	2. Chapter 2

  Hank sat in the driver's seat of his car, just sitting there as the two spoke. Hank asked with interest, "So you're telling me that Gavin tried to shoot you?" Connor nodded and chuckled, "Yeah, he didn't though, I guess he just couldn't." The man nodded and then asked, "Canada? Are you sure Canada is a good idea." Connor nodded, "Yeah, Hank, you could get a job and I'd be able to get one too." Hank knew that Connor suggested Canada purely for the reason that androids weren't there.

  "I guess I should try something new," he turned on his car, "It would be fun but, it'll take planning." Connor just grinned, "It's nothing I can't do." Once he pulled out of the parking lot, he drove to his home. Connor had already been looking at real estate in Canada from his mind. Hank parked his car and got out, "So, uh, you can make yourself at home or whatever." The android just nodded as he opened the door. Immediately, Connor was greeted by Sumo. He bent down and ran his hand across the dog's back, which made Hank smile.

  "Yeah, that's Sumo," he'd say softly while watching the android. "I've met him before," Connor would say with an unnatural chuckle. After standing up straight, the dog tilted his head at the android which made Connor grin. Hank walked past the two, he sat on the couch before turning on his laptop. Connor shifted weight between his two feet, "I'm going to go for like an hour or so, alright?" Hank looked up, chuckling, "What? Do you have plans?" Connor shook his head, "No, Hank, I do not. I just have something I want to do while we're still in Detroit."

  Hank nodded, he tried to act like he didn't care, so he just looked at his computer beginning to research about Canada. The android had just wanted to visit the waterfront. Of course, he had seen countless photos of it, but, he still wanted to experience it for himself. While walking around, he took notice of the strange looks he got. Androids were being shut down left and right and he hadn't taken out his LED just yet. He wasn't ashamed by the fact that he was an android if anything, it made him very proud. The weather wasn't very pleasant, it was a cold bitter cold.

   His prototype wasn't exactly made for this weather because they expected that their new version would be done in the winter months. His fake breath caused a small cloud to form, he watched it fade in seconds. Eventually, he had walked to the waterfront. It truly was breathtaking, so, he just stood there silently, basking in the late noon's low sun. In as soon as a week, he would no longer be in Detroit. His months spent here would be forever in his memory. He would treasure the memories of Gavin being cruel to him or when Hank scolds him on the job. He stood there for a while, trying to avoid all the constant calculations going on in his 'mind.' Meanwhile, Hank had been contacting people of an equivalent of Craigslist, trying to find a place to rent. When Connor had returned, it was already evening. Hank looked up from his computer, "What did you do?"

  Connor said quietly, "Just walked and looked at stuff, how about you?" Hank turned the computer screen towards Connor, "Just been emailing some people, we could be out of here pretty soon. I should start looking for another job, you should too." Connor sat down next to him on the couch, Sumo looked up from his spot on the floor. Hank sighed, "I sent an email to some landlord, hopefully, we'll hear back." The android just nodded before saying, "I should probably take out my LED then." Hank nodded, "That would be good." He stood up, "Got any scissors or something?" The man chuckled, "Would a fork work?" The android just nodded and followed Hank into the kitchen.

   Connor asked, "Could you take it out? I don't think I want to see it." Hank nodded and put a hand on the android's shoulder before wedging the fork's end under the LED, popping it off with ease. Holding it in his hand, he looked down at Connor and asked, "What do I do with this?" The android avoided looking at it, "Maybe throw it in the trash." Hank just nodded and slipped it into his pocket, he wouldn't throw it away. He wanted some memento to remember the android if anything bad had happened. It's dumb, he would tell himself, but, he was very sentimental. The android looked down at Hank's hand, "That's not the trash." Hank just nodded and chuckled, "I know."

  Connor looked at him with obvious confusion before Hank just sighed, "Let me check my email to see if he responded." Connor stepped out of the way and watched Hank walk off. Soon they'd be in the process of moving and the pair and Sumo would have a chance at a new life. Hank felt responsible for Connor so, he decided that it was time to make a change, a drastic change that would benefit the android more than it would benefit himself. He wanted to see the android succeed, although he'd never say that aloud. Connor had just stood in the corner all night while Hank sat in his room drinking, eventually falling asleep with Sumo at his feet. The android had peered through the door, seeing the other mumble and turn. Slowly approaching the other, he picked up some of the loose bottles, cleaning up as he tried not to wake the man. Sumo looked up at him, clearly uninterested, before sleeping. The android felt guilty as he watched a drunk Hank murmur in his sleep, but, he helped to the best of his ability.


End file.
